


Welcome to College

by TheGreatElisaMousy



Series: Chaos in College [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: College, M/M, based on an AWESOME fic series, humor kinda, not sure if there will be more ships in this one, or if i'll just wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatElisaMousy/pseuds/TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: Inspired by an AMAZING fic series by Doctor_Discord,The Ego Manor, which I totally suggest going to read. In fact, some may be necessary to understand certain parts.Wilford got bored, landing him, Dark, and the Jims in college where they get stuck in a townhouse with eight other people due to a hilarious clerical error. These are their first days as they begin their first semester.God help us all
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Chaos in College [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570645
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	1. "I think I wanna go to college."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).



> First off, a HUGE thanks to Doctor_Discord for letting me do this! This came about by me reading her fic series The Ego Manor (seriously, go read it, it's amazing. It's cute and fluffy, but will also probably make you cry a lot), and thought 'hey, what if they were all in college?' So, I asked her if I could do this, and she said YES!
> 
> I definitely would suggest reading The Ego Manor, thought, especially because since these are kind of her... incarnations/versions of the egos, there's some backstory that either won't be outright stated, or just glossed over, because I don't want to end up rewriting her stories, basically. Whenever there is really necessary info, I'll probably either give quick context in a note, or link to the story necessary to understand. (Another quick thing of note is that at this point, only Dark, Wil, and the Jims live at the manor. They won't meet the rest of the egos until they get to the school) I really hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil decides he wants to go to college. Dark relents because Wil has him wrapped around his little finger.

"I think I wanna go to college."

Darkiplier paused, mug of coffee halfway to his lips as he raised a brow at the man in front of him. Of all the things he would have expected to hear from Wilford that morning, that didn't even make the list. "You want to go to college," he echoed to confirm.

"Yeah!" Wilford replied with a wide grin.

" _Why_?"

"I wanna do something new," he replied as though it were obvious. "And college sounds like fun!"

Dark simply shook his head. "Absolutely not," he told him. He could already see the various nightmare scenarios that could come of this. While he didn't particularly care about how many people would die when Wil decided he didn't like someone, or needed to let off some steam, or even if he was just plain bored, the demon knew that any police called would inevitably trace Wil back to the manor, and he didn't want to deal with that. While they lived fairly out of the way, someone would notice the missing cops eventually.

"Pleeeeeeease?" he begged. He made his best attempt at puppy-dog eyes, and though Dark would never admit it out loud, they worked. Every time, and he was sure Wil knew it.

He sighed. He knew that Wil couldn't go unsupervised. That would almost inevitably be a recipe for disaster. The Jims, of course, wouldn't be appropriate supervision, but the demon also didn't want to leave them alone in the manor. This left him with only one option.

"Did you have anywhere in particular in mind?"

* * *

Dark, Wil, and both Jims waited with varying degrees of impatience for their tour guide to arrive. They were waiting in the lobby of a building known as Ballard Hall. Wil was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and Dark, aura drawn in so he looked normal, shook his head. How the man could be so excited about _school_ , he would never understand. He glanced over at the Jims to see them looking around in wonder. It only now occurred to Dark that it had probably been around 100 years since the two had gone to college, if ever. He actually didn't know much about their lives before he'd met them, only that they were intense reporters and practically attached at the hip. He knew Wil hadn't gone to college. Back before... well, before, he had gone straight to the military, right out of high school. Then everything happened, and well...

Dark, of course, had memories of college from Damien and Celine. Just about everything was different. First and foremost, the campus seemed smaller, more compact than the one Damien had attended, but not completely clustered together like Celine's.

"Sorry for the wait!" they heard, and turned in unison to see a petite brunette woman stumbling out of an office. "I'm so, so sorry," she repeated. "I was on a call with another prospective—anyway! You must be... Wilford, Dark, Jim, and Jim?" she said, slightly questioning at the end. Dark didn't blame her.

"It's easier to refer to them as CJ and RJ," he informed her, avoiding any future frustrations involving her trying to figure them out. He pointed to each one respectively, but didn't answer the confused look he got for the advice.

"So, you're looking to potentially attend SUNY Marrin?" the young woman asked. "It's really a nice place, as long as you don't mind the weather. The north country can get nasty in the winter. But!" She perked up. "If you'll all please follow me..."

* * *

The complete tour took about an hour in total, and that included a brief stop for lunch in Henkel Hall. The food was mediocre at best, and Dark found himself quite pleased that he could reasonably get away with not eating for several days and be fine.

"So, what do you think?" the woman, having eventually introduced herself as Amanda, asked.

"Tell us more about student housing," Dark said. While he could easily just bring them on campus each day from the manor through the Void, he would rather not. They would inevitably end up with different schedules and Dark didn't want to act as a school bus when he could be doing literally anything else. Living on campus for the duration of the semester, at least, would keep that from happening.

"Well, we have dorms and we have townhouses," she told him. "In dorms, you could apply for a single, be placed in a double, or apply for a suite, which can house up to six students. Townhouses are for four. Dorm buildings are closer to the quad, so it would take less time to get to class, but the big downside is the fire alarms."

"Fire alarms?" CJ asked.

"Do they go off a lot?" RJ continued.

Amanda nodded. "It's a college campus. People smoke any number of drugs in their rooms. A lot of people don't know how to make popcorn. Sometimes food burns in the kitchen. And then there's always that one asshole that decides to pull it." She sighed. "Then everyone gets sent outside, and you can be waiting for over an hour before UP shows up to give the all-clear."

"UP?"

"University Police," she clarified. "On the flipside, while townhouses are a bit further away, you only have to worry about your roommates being dumbasses instead of an entire building." That statement did not fill Dark with confidence. "You also have your own bathroom that you only share with your roommates, instead of an entire floor. Also a plus."

"How many townhouses are up for grabs?" Wil asked, staring at her. "Because we want one of those."

She smiled. "Two. I'll get you guys put in the system, get you set up if you're really set on this place." She received four nods. "Okay, cool. You'll all receive emails on how to go about putting together your schedules based on your chosen major, and move-in is the last weekend in August."

Dark nodded in thanks as they all stood. With brief waves from the Jims and a bright, if not slightly insane, grin from Wil, the group left. As soon as they were out of sight, Dark released the tight grip he held on his aura, letting it engulf him to normal levels. This was one thing he wasn't looking forward to. To avoid drawing unnecessary attention to them all, they needed to appear as normal as possible. The Jims were just weird, fair enough. As long as Wil kept his more psychotic tendencies in check, the only thing really of note would be the pink hair and moustache—and the weird slur of his accent, but people could come to their own conclusions about that. Dark, however...

In order to not draw said attention to himself, he would need to hold back his aura every time he went out, but he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep it going like that. The only slight comfort was that that wouldn't be an issue once he was inside the townhouse, assuming they got one. With just him, Wil, and the Jims, he could let it go—within reason, of course. He knew it would drain him constantly. He had to work his new schedule very carefully, if he could.

Taking the others through the Void and back to the manor, he sighed to himself. The things he did for Wilford...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know it's short, and probably not all that interesting, so I'm sorry about that, but I needed a setup for it. Couldn't exactly drop them straight at college without any explanation. But I also wanted to hold off on meeting anyone else until next chapter, but get this up here for people to see. I don't exactly know if there will be an update schedule, so I'm really sorry in advance if there's a few months where I drop off the face of the eart.
> 
> Also, SUNY Marrin is a fictional college, though based heavily on my alma mater (which will remain nameless). To those who don't know SUNY stands for State University of New York, and the north country is really up north, close to Canada. My school was less than an hour's drive from the border.
> 
> But seriously, HUGE thanks to Doctor_Discord, for inspiring this, giving me permission, and answering all the questions I have to make sure it's accurate. I'm really, really sorry if this isn't too interesting as a first chapter, but as I said, it's a necessary setup (and I'm really bad at beginnings anyway). I just hope this story—and the series in general—can live up to your expectations, and that you can enjoy it.


	2. Move-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Move in day has come, and Dark, Wil, and the Jims show up, only to find that their townhouse is gonna be a LITTLE more crowded than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first things first, I suggest reading Doctor_Discord's [ Author series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1236998) if you want immediate full context. I mean, things will get explained over time (they kind of have to be, since there ARE some differences here and there), but the basic premise is the same. The Author series is what I suppose one might be able to call... a mini-series within Ego Manor. And even if it isn't entirely necessary... anything even relating to the Host is worth reading. I mean, it's all worth reading, definitely, but the Host is just... he's one of my favorites, okay? (Also, he's referred to as the Author at first because my standard point of view to write in is limited third, and as we're seeing it from Dark's perspective, he at first thinks he's the Author)

Over the past several weeks, Dark had started to feel remarkably like an exasperated parent. He'd taken everyone to get their various supplies. He'd made sure everyone put their schedules together—he didn't want to have to deal with the Jims freaking out about no classes being available at the very last minute, which is what would have inevitably happened had Dark done nothing. And now that they were about to leave, he'd run through the checklist with everyone. Three times already.

Which wouldn't be too bad if they weren't missing something different each time.

"And you're sure you have your toothbrush this time?" Dark asked, staring RJ down. The man held up the toothbrush in response. "Toothpaste?"

This time, he frowned, patting himself down before digging through one of his bags. Dark just put his head in his hand, shaking his head slightly. "You just had it _two minutes ago_ , RJ," he said.

"Wait, got it!" RJ exclaimed, brandishing the tube.

"And everyone has their sheets?" He was met with a chorus of yeses. "Clothes and shoes?" More yeses. "Writing utensils and notebooks." Three nods. That was good enough for Dark. Anything else, he could easily pop back for later. Making sure everyone had all their bags on hand—picking up Wil's toiletry bag—he opened the Void, bringing them all outside the townhouse they'd been given. Dark drew his aura in before anyone nearby could catch a clear glimpse of him.

"I'm pretty sure we have to go to Res Life and pick up some keys," CJ said. He reached out to try the door, but to their collective surprise, it was unlocked. The door swung open easily. "What the...?"

Dark's first thought was that they'd gotten the wrong townhouse. But, glancing first at his phone and the number on the house, it matched.

Classes hadn't even started yet, and someone had broken into their house.

Dark stepped in first, eyeing everything warily. The others followed behind him, unceremoniously dropping their things by the door. When Dark stepped into the living room and saw the man on the couch, his entire body stiffened. Wil's revolver was pointed at the man, and under any other circumstances, he might chastise him for having it, but as things stood, they couldn't take any chances. CJ and RJ looked ready to bolt.

"Hello," the Author said, looking up at them. Or at least, they assumed he did. A clean white bandage covered his eyes. "The Host was wondering when everyone was getting here."

"The fuck are you talking about, 'the Host'?" Wil asked suspiciously, his gun still aimed at the other man's head.

The Author—Host?—turned his head back to the stack of books he'd somehow been sorting through. "The Host isn't the Author," he began. "But he understands why Darkiplier, Wilford, and the Jims are reacting the way they are."

No shit, they were reacting. The last time the four of them had seen the Author, he'd been kicked out of the manor after Dark had caught him with the Jims both bound, gagged, and naked with several deep cuts littering their abdomens. Many of those wounds still scarred them both.

"What are you even doing here?" Dark snapped. "This is our townhouse."

"There seems to have been a clerical error," the Host said. "Because the Host was told that this was his townhouse. Dr. Iplier can confirm this."

"Who the fuck is Dr. Iplier?"

Almost on cue, a man in a doctor's coat with a head mirror came down the stairs. "What the hell are you doing here?" the man asked.

"This is our townhouse," Dark repeated. "Now leave. And take the Author with you." He was practically shaking with the effort it took to not lose control of his aura as his rage continued to build. The Host may know who and what he was, but this 'Dr. Iplier', however, did not.

"No," the other man said. "One, this is ours, and two, he's not the Author."

"And what would _you_ know about the Author?" Wil asked, gun still pointed at the Host, but his gaze slid over to Dr. Iplier.

"Not much," he admitted. "But that's not really important right now." He pulled out his phone and turned to Dark. "Let's just settle this issue. Can I see your phone? I just wanna compare the house numbers." After a moment of suspicion, Dark pulled up the screen again and handed it over. Dr. Iplier compared the two for a solid thirty seconds, brow furrowing further the longer he looked. "This has to be some kind of mistake," he said, handing Dark's phone back. "There shouldn't be six of us in here."

"As the Host said, there was a clerical error," the Host repeated.

"So, we just go over to Res Life and get this fixed then, right?" RJ suggested. He and CJ were still hiding behind Dark and Wil, terror still evident as they tried to look everywhere except at the Host.

"All of the other townhouses are full," the Host stated. "They wouldn't really be able to do anything even if they wanted to."

"What, so the six of us are all stuck here together?" Wil asked.

"Actually—"

The door burst open again, and there stood a man with sunglasses and a cowboy hat. "Who in the hell left all this shit in the doorway?" he yelled, looking at the group. He paused a moment, seeming to take in the number of people in the room. "Get the hell outta my townhouse!" He looked at the gun in Wil's hand. "What the actual fuck?!"

"There was some kind of mistake, apparently," CJ said, but before he could elaborate, the door slammed open once again.

"Hold on, wait a minute," the newest man, smartly dressed with—was that _glitter_?—in his hair, started. "There are only supposed to be... three of you. And why... why does someone have a _gun_?"

Wil blinked before looking at the Host. He seemed to consider his gun for a second before putting it away and turning back to the bandaged man. "Alright, Mr. 'I Know Everything', how the hell many people got put here?"

"Including everyone already present, twelve," the Host replied. He was met with a stunned silence.

"You mean that they plan for _twelve_ people to live in a house made for _four_?" the man in the cowboy hair asked incredulously. "How the fuck do you even know this, anyway?" He leaned forward slightly, and Dark imagined his eyes narrowing slightly behind his sunglasses. "And what's with the blindfold?"

Dark honestly expected some kind of retort or comeback. The Host—who he still wasn't entirely convinced wasn't the Author playing some sort of trick—seemed to have an answer for anything and everything. He wasn't expecting the sudden silence they were all met with, the Host turning his head away, once again back to his books. His mouth moved slightly, and now that no one else was speaking, Dark could hear the murmurs, too quiet to make out anything more than a few words at a time, but still very much there.

The sharply dressed man spoke up. "So, if there's eight of us here now.... where are the other four?"

"Probably on their way," Dark said dryly. "As I understand it, move-in is all weekend. Some might not even be here until tomorrow."

"Right... So, we should probably at least introduce ourselves," he stated in response. "Y'know, since we'll all be living together for the next several months. I'm Bim Trimmer." He gave a small but exaggerated bow. "I'm an entertainment major."

Why was Dark not fucking surprised?

"Wilford Warfstache," Wil said, pulling his suspenders. "Journalism."

"I'm Jim—"

"—and I'm Jim!"

"And we're also journalism majors!"

The man with the cowboy hat crossed his arms. "You're _both_ named Jim?"

"It's our family name!" RJ told him. "So what about you?" He whipped out a newscaster microphone and shoved it in the man's face. "What's your story?"

The man pushed the microphone away. "Get that outta my face!" he snapped. "The name's Ed Edgar. I'm a business major."

"Please call me Dr. Iplier," Dr. Iplier said. "You can probably guess that I'm a medical sciences major." The pointed at the Host, still muttering to himself. "And that's the Host."

His mutters paused. "The Host is a creative writing major."

"Creative writing?" Ed asked incredulously. "You can't even _see_ , with that thing on your face."

"The Host can assure Ed Edgar that he can function just fine," the Host replied. He head turned to face Dark, and his heat tilted ever so slightly in a way that could almost seem expectant.

Dark glared at him, but when everyone else started staring, as well, he was forced to give in. "My name is Darkiplier," he stated. "I'm a business major, with a minor is psychology."

"You didn't tell me you were taking a minor!" Wil exclaimed.

He ignored the comment.

"So, if there's eight of us—and there's going to be _twelve_ of us—we should figure out sleeping arrangements," Dr. Iplier stated. "I've been upstairs, and there are only two rooms, two beds each. Plus the couch."

The Jims looked at each other for a brief second before saying in unison, "We don't mind sleep on an air mattress."

"We don't _have_ an air mattress," Dark stated.

"There' a Wal-Mart not too far away," Dr. Iplier said. "Just a ten minute drive."

"Which would be fine if we had a car," Dark said dryly.

Bim frowned. "Wait, if you don't have a car, how'd you even get up here?"

Dark, Wil, and the Jims said nothing, and to the surprise of many, the Host simply wore a knowing smile. It was more than a little unnerving.

"Well... I can take you guys," the entertainment major offered. "Because I _do_ have a car." He looked at the group. "Anyone else need a ride? I've got room for one more." When no one responded, he shrugged, set his things down, and led the twins outside.

"Okay, that takes care of _them_ , but what about the rest of us?" Ed demanded.

"The Host suggests a rotation," the Host said. "Everyone rotates who sleeps on a bed, the couch, or otherwise. As long as everyone sticks to the schedule, there should be no problems."

Dark hated to admit it, but he was right. That sounded perfectly fair. He wasn't looking forward to any nights he wouldn't be spending on a bed, but any altercation he got into over it risked his control of his aura slipping, and that was an explanation he did not want to give. But he could already feel the effort taking a toll on his body. The shards of bone that were all that remained of his shoulder socket were starting to grind together. His knee was on the verge of giving out, and he had to force himself to breathe shallowly to avoid an audible wheeze as his broken rib continued to stab through his lung.

An arm snaked its way around his waist gingerly. He looked over at Wil by his side, and the pain must have been clear in his eyes because Wil looked at the rest of them. "Dark doesn't rotate," he told them. He raised his gun again with his free hand, sweeping it slowly at each of the others present. "He gets a bed every night." A perky smile, laced with a promise of pain if anyone disagreed, crossed his lips. "Got it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as a few quick notes: Dark is in a fuck-ton of pain near the end because, in Doctor_Discord's words, "he's just generally constantly uncomfortable." And that's WITHOUT the strain holding his aura in. A quick summary is that his body is still very, very broken from the end of WKM. A better description of his pain on bad days can be found in chapter one of [Everyone Has Bad Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370447/chapters/38311511). (And I apologize in advance because Dark is gonna be in QUITE a bit of pain. Consistently.)
> 
> But Wil has his back, man. He knows Dark better than anyone, so I have very, very little doubt he can recognize the pain Dark's in, even when he's trying to hide it and Dark would be in AGONY if he had to try to sleep on some couch, or god forbid, the floor. Wil is a good boyfriend =)
> 
> King, Silver, Google, and Bing are coming in the next chapter!


	3. All Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the townhouse moves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not very interesting here, so I'm really sorry about that, but I wasn't entirely sure on how to go about making it good. Hopefully I'll be able to make up for it in the future.
> 
> And, even though this is college, and some weird shit goes down in college, Silver Shepherd is NOT in costume. At least, not yet...
> 
> And for an explanation as to why Dark is so against anything that might lead to Wil remembering things, the best resource for that is [chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370447/chapters/39362803) of Everyone Has Bad Days.

It was just after six in the morning when the door downstairs slammed open yet again. Dark groaned, tried to roll over to go back to sleep, only to have his arm grabbed by Wil. And Wil, of course, was wide awake and already dressed.

"Come on, let's see who it is!" he said, and if it weren't for the fact that he _knew_ Wil would drag him by his arm, he would have just dropped his head back onto his pillow. As it was, though, he slowly sat up, cracking his neck back into place. He took a deep breath, drawing his aura inside again. "Are you going to be okay for four months?" the pink haired man asked him in genuine concern.

"I'll be fine," Dark said, really hoping he sounded surer than he felt. He was determined to stick to the rules he'd placed himself. There would be questions, and those questions would ultimately lead to bringing up the past, and bringing up the past might end up triggering some of Wil's memories... and there was no way Dark was letting that happen.

Getting dressed didn't take long, and he ignored Wil's snort as he straightened his tie.

"We're not even going anywhere today," Wil said with a laugh.

"I know," he countered. With twelve people all living in this one small house, they would need at least a semblance of order. If nothing else, then someone to enforce the bed schedules... And he was quickly gathering that he was probably the most responsible out of all of them, and if he was to have their respect as such—without any display of his sheer power—he had to at least dress the part. Besides, first impressions and all that.

He glanced at the cane that he'd rested precariously against the bedpost. He hadn't used it much at home, only on really bad days, and had brought as a 'just in case'. Now, though, he had a feeling he'd be having a lot of 'really bad days'. He almost reached for it before stopping himself. He didn't need it. Not yet.

Dark and Wil had just reached the top of the stairs when the yelling started.

"What the fuck are you doing here so early?" a voice that sounded suspiciously like Ed yelled. Dark pinched the bridge of his nose, already regretting getting out of bed, but he began descending the stairs, regardless.

And interesting sight met them when they reached the bottom. There was the newcomer, many bags and bins at his feet. Ed stood in the doorway to the kitchen, bowl of cereal in hand. The Jims were fast asleep on the air mattress in the corner of the living room, practically sprawled on top of each other, and the Host was on the couch, trying to hold a pillow over his head.

"I thought there were only supposed to be four people in a townhouse," the newcomer said slowly. "Why—?"

"Clerical error," Dark, Wil, Ed, and the Host said in unison, though the Host's sounded more like some garbled mess.

"There are supposed to be twelve of us in total," Dark informed him.

Wil draped an arm around the guy's shoulder. "Good to meet you, roomie!" He extended his other hand, which the newcomer took. "The name's Wilford Warfstache."

"Uh... just call me Silver," he replied, and Dark raised an eyebrow.

Ed looked at Dark and, with a mouth full of cereal, said, "Oh, like Darkiplier's so much better."

The demon glared before turning back to Silver. "I'm sure you're wondering where you're supposed to put your stuff, then."

"I think my first question is where I'm supposed to sleep."

"We're running a rotation," Wil told him. "Except Darkipoo here." Dark scowled at the use of the cutesie nickname in front of others. "And the Jims. I think they just decided the air mattress is theirs." He nodded his head in the direction of the slumbering twins. CJ was just starting to stir, but RJ was still practically dead to the world.

It didn't take long to convince Silver to leave his stuff in their boxes for now. Everyone else's things had also remained, for the most part, in the boxes and bags they'd been brought in. They'd figure out what to do with everything once everyone was moved in.

Dark walked over to the couch, shoving the Host's legs off the couch, which in turn dropped the rest of him off as well. His landing wasn't too hard on the carpet, and he lifted his head to scowl at the demon before hiding back under the pillow.

* * *

The next came around noon. Everyone was awake now, with varying levels of alertness, when the door opened. They were all quite surprised to see that it wasn't slammed again. Dark, of course, was grateful, because he didn't want to deal with the inevitable argument of who would be responsible of the doorknob punched a hole in the wall.

The young man who stepped in had a crown on his head, curiously enough, and a cape over his shoulders. Despite the regal items, however, the man didn't give off a very regal or impressive feeling. The squirrel sleeping in his crown probably didn't help.

Before he could even open his mouth, nine voices said, "Clerical error."

The man introduced himself as the King of the Squirrels, and apparently the squirrel in his crown was named Acorn. He was a biology major, and Dark wasn't sure he'd last more than a week among the insanity that this townhouse was already.

One final time, several hours later, the door opened, and in strode two young men, accompanied by the slight sound of pistons and motors. Robots, then.

The one in blue stopped in the doorway, eyes flashing a brighter blue as the other one pushed past him. "Uh..." he said, pulling his shades down to reveal bright orange eyes.

"There seems to have been an error," the one in blue said. He looked at the one he came with. "This is going to be more difficult than they thought."

"Of all the things I expected from college, rooming with a pair of robots was not it," Bim stated.

"Much more difficult."

"Make _what_ more difficult?" CJ asked, and predictably, out came RJ's microphone.

His eyes narrowed. "Our primary objective was to assimilate as college students, to blend in." He replied. "Both of our companies built us in an attempt to see who could build the better android."

"Like that's even a contest!" the other one said.

He turned his gaze back to him, brow raised. "Bing, you can't even swear. How do you expect to blend into a college campus?"

"**** you, too, Google!" Bing countered, crossing his arms.

"Wait, hold on," Dr. Iplier said. "Bing? Google? You're named after _search engines_?"

"We _are_ search engines," Google answered. "Given form and life."

"Well, if you already failed your 'primary objective'," Silver started, "do you have a secondary one?"

"Destroy mankind," Google replied immediately.

"Uh, no, that's just him," Bing interjected.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Maybe keep working on the first one?" King suggested.

Google glared, obviously not liking the idea.

Well. This would be an interesting semester. With a demon, a lunatic, a potential sadistic psychopath, and a clearly homicidal robot—not to mention there was just something _off_ about Bim—Dark wasn't sure they'd all last the coming four months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think that's it for this one, but as Doctor_Discord has done with the Ego Manor (sorry if this is kind of copying, format-wise, but it honestly seems like a good way to go about the story/series, without some things being garishly out of place in a single story. Besides, one of the next pieces in centered around the Host, and I feel like with three chapters that have focused on Dark, it'd be weird to just suddenly shift.
> 
> And something of note: I am perfectly willing to take requests for this. I only have maybe... eleven more, which probably seems like a lot, but I wanna keep this going for a long time. I've grown very attached already. I may not necessary take up each and every request, depending on what I know and feel comfortable writing (for example, no smut, please), but I will try to get to what I can.


End file.
